L'âcre odeur des volutes de fumée
by Black-June
Summary: OS en huis-clos. Bellatrix, fantasque et imprévisible vit depuis quelques années chez Lucius. Elle cultive un amour asphyxiant, qui foisonne dans son esprit. Son imagination la porte à croire qu'ils sont ensemble depuis le début. La folie, à son paroxysme, la conduit à l'affront.


_Petit OS en huis clos, écrit d'un trait, à écouter avec la chanson "My man" de Billie Holiday, qui porte et ponctue l'histoire. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agisse d'une songfic, parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait la tournure que j'ai voulu donner. Quant aux personnages, j'ai choisi le couple Lucius/Bellatrix, parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, qui, je trouve, peuvent donner lieu à de multiples interprétations et situations. Prétexte à un foisonnement dans l'imagination ... J'ai voulu également retranscrire le sentiment amoureux, vu à travers le prisme d'une maladie mentale. Mais trève de discussion ! _

* * *

- Lucius, Lucius !

La voix chantante tournoyait dans l'air, faisant voleter ça et là quelques amas de poussière.L'appel ricocha entre les murs, abus d'humeur joyeuse. La femme tenait un porte-cigarette entre ses longs doigts fins, aux ongles crasseux. Ses cheveux tressés retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce vide, faisant tomber quelques amas de cendre sur le parquet trop ciré. De long en large, elle arpentait l'espace, chassant d'un revers de la main des créatures qu'elle était seule à voir. Elle marchait par inadvertance sur les traces grisâtres encore tièdes qui formaient des traînées à terre.

Ce n'était pas une cellule, ni un mouroir, et encore moins un boudoir.

Lestrange se plaça devant sa coiffeuse, qui comportait une large glace, entourée d'une multitude de gravures sur bois. Elle caressait de sa main libre le fauteuil de velours. De l'autre, elle se pinçait la joue, se jaugeait de face, de profil. Elle minaudait, s'amusant à prendre une voix des plus agaçantes.

- Suis-je belle ?

La voilà qui se levait, qui minaudait et qui courait à travers la pièce en jetant le mégot à terre, et en s'empressant d'allumer une autre cigarette. Un petit trou noir sur le parquet. Haussant les épaules, la femme esquissa quelques pas de danse, pointa sa baguette sur le tourne-disques qui se mit en marche, émettant de faibles grésillements qui se muèrent en vieille chanson de jazz. La femme chanta à tue-tête. Blafarde, poupée de cire et d'amour qui perdait la tête à chaque instant, elle se grimait en aristocrate ou en pauvresse,selon les jours, réclamant quelques gallions en employant la magie, ou en usant de ses charmes.

Elle appela pour obtenir son dû.

- Lucius !

Des murmures se firent entendre derrière la lourde porte entrebâillée. Bellatrix s'approcha à pas chassés et y colla son oreille, suspicieuse. Une voix masculine se fit entendre, ce qui fit brusquement reculer la femme.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Sans se presser, l'homme à la silhouette toute en longueur et en finesse descendit les escaliers. Il claqua des doigts et quatre elfes de maison accoururent pour lui ouvrir la porte. Satisfait, l'homme rajusta son costume et épousseta des grains de poussière qu'il était le seul à voir. Il se dévoila à Bellatrix qui prit le temps d'admirer cette prestance, cet homme qu'elle croisait tous les jours, mais qu'elle voyait de près si rarement. Toujours parti pour le travail, il s'absentait souvent, pour une raison ou une autre. Elle sentait les effluves de parfum sur son manteau lorsqu'il revenait, toujours le même. Elle avait vu les mots qui papillonnaient hors de ses poches. Petites phrases tendres jetées à même le papier.

Cet homme ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'hébergeait gracieusement depuis des années, parce qu'il avait eu besoin de compagnie, à la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Elle l'avait distrait, amusé un temps, toute frivole qu'elle était, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Chambres à part. Et puis, à vrai dire, Bellatrix avait commencé à montrer des signes de déclin de conscience. Elle était plus possessive, presque tyrannique, et redevenait par la suite très douce. Régulièrement, Lucius retrouvait des cadavres de sorciers quelconques, cachés dans les placards.

Bellatrix vivait une véritable histoire d'amour en solitaire, toute illusionnée qu'elle pouvait être. Elle se voyait chaque jour dans les bras de Lucius, le gratifiait de quelques sobriquets ridicules, qui en public faisaient la honte des couples bien installés. Elle le voyait à travers des yeux écarquillés et admiratifs, en époux aimant et fidèle.

Lucius se posta face à la femme, jetant un dernier coup d' oeil sur ses boutons de manchette. Il soupira en voyant l'état du parquet. Il lui semblait qu'il devrait faire preuve de plus d'autorité, à l'avenir … Mais comment contester, comment faire face à cette imprévisible, qui l'appelait _Patacitrouille _ou _Angelot _à longueur de journée ? Prenant sa voix la plus grave, il somma à la femme de faire plus attention, froncements de sourcils à l'appui. Bellatrix le détailla en éclatant de rire, s'empressant de tapoter le porte-cigarette en vue de faire tomber de nouvelles cendres à terre.

- Oups.

Elle le regarda, suppliante mais peu sérieuse, et se détourna ensuite de lui, dos immobile, en espérant qu'il réagirait. Lucius, habitué à ces mises en scène, ne daigna pas réagir. Voyant qu'elle ne capitulerait pourtant pas, il lui posa les questions habituelles.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, aujourd'hui ? Me supplier de te demander en mariage ? Me réprimander, pour me dire à quel point je suis un être odieux et sans cœur de te laisser seule alors que tu te meurs de moi en silence ?

Le dos de Bellatrix s'éloigna de lui, tandis que la femme, arrivée au fond de la pièce, pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Lucius. Elle avait l'air affligée, presque vulnérable de la femme souveraine, contredite par l'amoureux commis d'office. Ses yeux secs s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle avait parfois en réserve. Le tourne-disques continuait à repasser la même chanson, en boucle.

_It's my man, It's my man ...cold or wet, _

_tired you bet all of this I'll soon forget _

_with my man … _

- Et encore cette satanée chanson !

Impatient, Lucius frappa le sol. Claquement sec de talon. Bellatrix, toujours larmoyante, se rapprocha de lui pour étudier son visage. Elle lui effleura la joue de la main, comme elle faisait parfois, en vue d'éprouver les sensations de l'amant qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Elle l'ôta bien vite, comme si elle avait été brûlée, courut et partit s'envelopper dans un pan de rideau en lourd velours noir. Sa tête seule dépassait, vision presque comique. Elle partit dans un petit monologue qui aurait pu paraître théâtral, mais qui était néanmoins, et c'était là le plus curieux, _sincère_.

- Lucius, tu ne veux pas voir à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me fais souffrir chaque jour ? Tu sais ce que je vois ? Je vois que ton corps n'est plus mien, que tu fais des folies avec d'autres ? Et moi, MOI, je devrais me contenter de tenir la maison comme une vulgaire sans impure, et de sourire à tes petites cachotteries ? Je souffre, chéri, je souffre atrocement …

Le tout avait été tour à tour dit, scandé, puis hurlé.

Portant toujours le lourd rideau comme une parure, le visage de Bellatrix changea jusqu'à devenir menaçant. Femme imprévisible, fauve capable de chasser, de traquer et de ne plus lâcher sa proie. Fillette d'apparence inoffensive, aux paupières et cils battants, réduite à faire du charme aux vendeurs de baguettes et de hiboux pour éprouver son charme. Déguisée, camouflée, n'hésitant pas à se ridiculiser puis à se glorifier. Caméléon, jamais accordé aux bonnes tapisseries.

Inquiet, un elfe de maison au dos courbé s'enquit de la situation, tête baissée.

- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

- Tout va bien, oui. Ferme la porte, veux-tu ? Et arrête d'écouter des conversations que tu n'es même pas digne d'entendre ! Aboya Lucius.

L'ordre fut exécuté quelques secondes après sa sommation.

Lucius s'approcha prudemment, jusqu'à se trouver à proximité de Lestrange, qui renforça son étreinte avec le rideau. Les narines frémissantes de la femme la transformaient presque. Elle était hors d'elle, et le simple fait de voir que son amant fictif la contrariait n'arrangeait rien. D'un ton doucereux, l'homme lui fit savoir qu'elle était pitoyable, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Je t'ai recueillie, nourrie, j'ai écouté tes jérémiades et tes inventions pendant des années. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te repousser, et toi tu penses toujours que nous couchons ensemble tous les soirs et que nous formons un parfait petit couple ? Tu n'entends pas les gémissements qui proviennent de ma chambre, le soir, toi qui colle ton oreille partout ? Tu n'as jamais vu cette femme, qui partage ma vie depuis des années déjà ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne la vois pas, puisqu'elle entre par une porte dérobée et s'empresse de sortir au petit matin ! Tu l'aurais déjà tuée, sinon !

Bellatrix, hébétée, tomba à terre, à genoux devant l'homme qui s'évertuait à la torturer.

- Alors tu nies tout ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi ? Depuis que je t'ai vu, depuis le premier jour, aux bras de ma sœur, je t'ai trouvé charmant, magnifique, et j'étais sûre, sûre que nous vivrions une belle histoire, et d'ailleurs nous l'avons vécu dans ma tête, mais si c'est dans ma tête c'est que c'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? C 'est réel ! Nous nous couchons ensemble dans le même lit, et tu chantonnes quand tu me vois, un superbe sourire aux lèvres et …

Excédé, Lucius ne chercha même pas à relever la femme qui tremblait, et la considérait de haut, obligé de baisser la tête pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il aurait dû depuis longtemps l''envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, enfermée chez les dérangés, mais il était évident qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir et de revenir, minaudant, caressant ses cheveux en gage d'une affection qu'elle était la seule à éprouver. Et puis, cette femme fantasque amusait ses invités, lorsqu'il recevait quelques grands sorciers et qu'il avait à traiter avec eux de sujets importants. Elle se levait, parfois, tournait autour d'eux et lançait tout à coup des phrases inappropriées, qui faisaient néanmoins leur petit effet chez ces hauts personnages, qui voyaient là une occasion de se distraire.

- Tu m'as trompée ! Tu m'as trompée ! Horrible homme, pourriture ! Tu me dégoûtes ! C'est dans ma tête, donc c'est réel, c'est réel, tu entends ?

Bellatrix hurlait à plein poumons, libre d'exprimer ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis des années. Elle se releva presque brusquement, décidée à récupérer son porte-cigarettes, tombé au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle fut arrêtée par la poigne ferme de Lucius Malefoy, qui la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. La femme se débattit comme un beau diable, hurlante, faisant presque trembler les murs. De sa main libre, elle tâtait, à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle réussit enfin à se dégager puis, tranquillement, récupéra l'objet de sa convoitise, tout en rallumant la cigarette d'un revers de la main . Elle s'adressa à quelques tableaux d'ancêtres Malefoy, hommes et femmes blafards à l'air hautain, et aux monocles ajustés. Ceux-ci semblaient faire preuve de snobisme, et paraissaient même indignés que cette femme, qu'ils méprisaient secrètement depuis qu'ils l'observaient, puisse manquer autant de correction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me regarder, hein ? Allez-vous en ! Cracha t-elle. Allez-vous en ou vous disparaîtrez définitivement, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais commenter mes faits et gestes !

En passant, Lestrange renversa le petit tableau d'une ancêtre Malefoy, au port altier, qui poussa un cri strident et s'empressa de disparaître. Les autres suivirent, par peur de ne plus jamais exister. Cette femme était dangereuse, il n'y avait qu'à voir le soin qu'elle apportait à son intérieur … Une indignation ! Ces pensées, ponctuées d'un « hmpf ! » méprisant, s'évaporèrent avec les visages prisonniers de pigments de couleur.

La chanson était passée une vingtaine de fois maintenant, et elle emplissait la pièce, presque menaçante, compte tenu de la situation qu'elle accueillait. Lucius n'osait plus bougé et restait posté, au fond, attendant qu'elle se calme, ou peut-être que quelque chose se passe. Il évita de justesse un projectile, sorte de poudrier qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir lancé. La femme retourna auprès de sa coiffeuse, et s'observa minutieusement, les yeux révulsés, la lèvre supérieure frémissante.

- Je suis pourtant belle ! Je suis belle ! Pourquoi ne m'aime t-il pas ? Pourquoi ?

Question purement rhétorique, qu'elle adressait, au choix, à sa propre personne, mais aussi au miroir et aux gravures de bois. Elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le miroir et le briser. D'emblée, des éclats épars se répandirent à terre. La femme extirpa des bouts de verre de ses bras et de son visage, murmurant une formule qui lui permit d'avoir instantanément la peau plus lisse en résorbant le sang. Elle caressa le tissu de sa robe en tulle rose pâle. Aujourd'hui, elle était une ballerine célèbre, adulée par quelques milliers de spectateurs. Aujourd'hui, elle était sublime, vulnérable, et lui était horrible, il était horrible parce qu'il ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle prit une bouffée de tabac et l'avala, appréciant l'exquise petite piqûre dans sa gorge. Elle recracha patiemment la fumée, à traits mesurés et méthodiques.

- J'aime le tabac. J'aime le tabac parce qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber, lui, je le prend quand je veux, et il ne se refuse pas à moi … J'aime cet objet, parce que j'ai la garantie qu'il me sera fidèle !

Le ton était à nouveau enfantin, elle était redevenue fillette et se parlait à elle-même. Elle se revoyait, les premiers temps, aspirer la fumée en solitaire. Elle dédaigna le fauteuil en le repoussant de quelques centimètres, puis s'assied sur l'un des accoudoirs, les pieds au sol.

- Aujourd'hui je suis une danseuse, une danseuse étoile …

Sautant à pieds joints, elle esquissa quelques pas de danse médiocres, peu accordés à l'air qui s'avérait à présent asphyxiant. Prenant le bras de Lucius, elle le fit danser avec elle, en le forçant, mue par une force physique étonnante liée à son état d'esprit. Les deux êtres tournoyaient. Lucius, livide, comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à se prêter au jeu. Il sut néanmoins qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, que la déraison se muait en folie furieuse et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir une folie meurtrière. Elle était plus imprévisible que jamais. Dangereuse.

- Voilà. C'est ma réalité, susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de Lucius.

- Je t'aime … lui répondit Lucius, mielleux, espérant ainsi induire la femme en erreur, la calmer au moins pour quelques temps. Il ne tenait pas à être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec sa future femme, maintenant fortement compromis.

Bellatrix le regarda, d'abord attendrie. Elle avança ensuite son menton vers l'avant, inclina la tête, dédaigneuse. Elle s'arracha à ses bras en se caressant les paumes de main, puis lui cracha à la figure.

- Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu m'as trompée !

Lucius Malefoy essuya le crachat avec un petit mouchoir qu'il gardait toujours dans son veston. Il était vaguement dégoûté. Les poings serrés, il attendait, aux aguets, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Une femme avait osé le profaner, lui, d'ordinaire si distingué, si lisse ! Elle avait osé ! Si Narcissa était encore de ce monde, elle aurait certainement renié sa sœur, elle aurait eu le cran de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, elle.

Bellatrix lâcha à nouveau son porte-cigarette, et tambourina à la porte, cognant de toutes ses forces. Elle s'abîma les mains touchées précédemment par l'amoureux impossible.

- Ouvrez-moi, espèces de sales créatures grouillantes et écervelées ! Votre maître me frappe ! Vous m'entendez, il me frappe ! Ouvrez, ou je vous tue !

Les elfes, prévenants et grelottants, avaient lancé de puissants sorts en vue de verrouiller la porte. Ils s'étaient cachés à divers endroits, saisis par l'indescriptible effroi qui produisait chez eux des sueurs froides et des furoncles. Les éclats de voix ricochaient, remplissaient toute la pièce et accompagnaient les paroles caressantes de la chanteuse.

Bellatrix se murmura à elle-même :

- Il faut que j'ouvre la porte il faut que je parte d'ici loin de lui mais si je pars loin de lui loin de lui il le saura et il sera triste et … Il a besoin de moi il m'aime mais non il ne m'aime pas il me déteste en fait … Ouvrez-moi, ouvrez-moi.

Les mains de Bellatrix étaient en sang, et elle eut la surprise de voir apparaître des mandragores pousser dessus. Lucius lui avait en effet lancé un sort à distance, pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, malgré tout. L'homme ne tenait pas à faire la une des journaux, lui qui était vu comme quelqu'un de si respectable. Tous les sangs impurs le craignaient, car ils savaient très bien qu'il avait le droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Un événement d'une telle ampleur ne ferait que le décrédibiliser.

Vaincue, Bellatrix se laissa glisser, dos à la porte, jusqu'à se retrouver au sol. Elle observa les petites mandragores, tout en s'extasiant sur leur beauté. Elle s'adressa à Lucius, qui était toujours dans la même posture.

- Donc tu fais attention à moi … Tu ne veux pas que je me blesse. Est-ce que tu fais ça avec ton amante, aussi ?

Le ton doux et compréhensif se changea en colère exigeante, impossible à contredire.

- Enlève ça tout de suite de mes mains !

Cela n'avait rien d'un caprice. Lucius savait qu'il en allait de sa vie. Ainsi, il s'exécuta d'un coup de baguette, avec dextérité.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Bellatrix sortit sa propre baguette pour la pointer sur sa robe de tulle. La robe se métamorphosa en large étoffe rouge sombre, formant une sorte d'habit destiné aux mondanités. La femme mit un certain temps avant de s'extasier sur le vêtement.

_- Orchideus_

Jugeant plus sage de s'incliner, Lucius fit apparaître un immense bouquet de fleurs et s'approcha prudemment de Bellatrix, en lui refourguant les végétaux odorants. Ravie, Bellatrix s'empressa de sentir ces roses, ces glaïeuls et orchidées qui embaumaient la pièce. Elle fit apparaître un vase et fit léviter le bouquet, jusqu'à le poser délicatement.

Lucius savait qu'il était judicieux de distraire la sorcière, étant donné que celle-ci était d'un lunatisme exacerbé, et qu'elle semblait oublier, retrouver et camoufler émotions et souvenirs à chaque seconde. En effet, imprévisible, Bellatrix dégaina sa baguette. Elle se savait très puissante d'un point de vue magique, et elle l'était en effet bien plus que Lucius. Contrairement à lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait consenti à beaucoup lui apprendre, la considérant avec beaucoup d'attention.

- _Petrificus Totalus ! _

Lucius fut figé, pouvant ainsi être examiné à loisir par la femme. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, trahissant une impuissance extrême. Bellatrix put l'effleurer à sa guise. Elle tournait autour de lui, satisfaite. Elle recommença sa litanie verbale, en badinant presque.

- C'est drôle, chéri, pendant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais eu le droit à une rose … Tu gardais ces égards pour l'autre, bien sûr …Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas à mal …

Tout en énonçant les faits, Bellatrix faisait courir ses doigts sur les lèvres figées de l'homme.

Elle, la chanson, les événements, son aveuglement, son amusement … Les éléments se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Lucius. Il fixait obstinément les bouts de verre à terre, implosant, mais vaincu par l'impuissance. Bellatrix était à présent en train de passer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la première fois, mais pour la énième fois dans son esprit. Si Lucius avait pu vomir, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Elle était répugnante, folle à lier … L'envie d'être aimée lui avait fait perdre la raison. Cette femme était capable d'infinie douceur, de patience, lorsqu'elle avait envie de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Néanmoins, elle débordait de noirceur, de fureur et d'amour à sens unique, d'attachement malsain. Un besoin constant d'attention qu'elle comblait elle-même, fantasque, se grimant pour se fuir, pour ne pas se haïr un peu plus.

Lasse de ce petit jeu, Bellatrix annula le sort.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu n'es pas très coopératif aujourd'hui. Je t'ai connu plus intéressé …

Lucius recula au maximum, se collant contre une des fenêtres. D'ordinaire si sûr de lui, il sentait des tremblements compulsifs dans ses membres, et il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, victime de sa charité, enfin pleinement conscient de l'état mental de son hôte permanente.

Et cette musique insupportable, lancinante, appropriée à des milliers d'autres situations, plutôt qu'à celle-là …

Malefoy se risqua une énième fois à tenter de lui faire retrouver la raison. Il énonça, d'une voix prudente et posée :

- Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Toute cette histoire n'est que le fruit d'une imagination certainement trop fertile … Si tu veux, j'ai des tas d' hommes à te présenter, tu t'entendrais bien avec eux, j'en suis certain. Tu pourrais aussi aller te reposer quelques temps à Sainte Mangouste et …

Venimeuse, Bellatrix écoutait tant bien que mal ces sornettes. L'homme qu'elle aimait, qui osait nier leur histoire, qui prétendait que rien n'avait existé et qui, pire encore, lui conseillait de partir avec d'autres ! Forcément, c'était sûr que ça l'arrangeait, lui, infidèle qui s'obstinait à ne rien avouer …

Elle n'était plus que rage pure, et la musique la confortait dans ses obsessions, dans ses certitudes. La boucle rassurante des habitudes. Il n'y avait plus qu'une issue, qu'elle n'osait imaginer mais qui lui permettrait de vivre tranquillement ses illusions. Bellatrix observait ce visage si fin, cette dureté et cette détermination maintenant pantelante, par sa faute.

_Fais-le. _

Elle laissait courir ses yeux sur les mains osseuses de l'homme, qu'elle trouvait plaisantes et délicates. Son costume ajusté, ses yeux bleutés, acier, qu'elle avait si souvent vu … Impossible qu'il nie plus longtemps, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter !

_Fais-le._

Son organe vital cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comprima sa cage thoracique. Elle observa ce cou, ce port altier, ce nez mutin, ces lèvres parfaites, ces oreilles prêtes à entendre tous les mots d'amour. Les larmes, sincères, commencèrent à affluer, mouillant abondamment ses joues.

_Fais-le, fais-le, fais-le. _

- Je t'aime, mais c'est la seule solution.

Lucius, dans sa stupeur cotonneuse, se demanda de quelle solution Bellatrix pouvait parler. Il comprit seulement au milieu de la formule.

_- Avada Kedavra_.

L'homme tenta de se jeter au sol, en vue d'échapper au sort.

En vain.

La dernière image furtive, passant sous ses yeux déjà clos, fut celle de Narcissa enlaçant leur fils. Ensuite, il s'écroula, muscles perdant toute leur élasticité, mollesse étonnante. Dos au sol, yeux clos, le voilà inanimé, victime d'élucubrations malsaines. Ses doigts portaient à présent les traces de la cendre, au sol. Voilà qu'il emportait un peu de Bellatrix, même dans la mort.

Les larmes continuaient d'affluer, et Bellatrix marmonnait à présent des paroles incohérentes. La musique continuait son travail d'accompagnement. Penchée au dessus du corps, la voilà en veuve éplorée. La déchirure du cœur dans toute son abomination. Il n'y avait pas de point de non-retour. Sans le savoir, elle avait expérimenté la folie, à son paroxysme : elle n'admettait toujours pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec Lucius, que celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Elle fredonna les paroles en même temps qu'elles se faisaient entendre, brisée :

_Oh, my man, I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care _

Bellatrix prit les mains de Lucius pour les porter brièvement à son cœur, et les croiser finalement sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle le trouva si beau qu'elle fut presque confuse de lui avoir ôté la vie. Elle fit léviter le bouquet de fleurs, le posa à côté de son visage. Elle se releva, dévastée, puis fuma rêveusement une cigarette, névrosée solitaire, plus aucun témoin, plus aucun spectateur de sa folie.

- L'air va être irrespirable sans lui.

Dans sa réalité, voilà qu'il se relevait, qu'il faisait le chemin inverse et ouvrait la porte. Il la complimentait sur sa tenue, l'embrassait sur la joue, glissant amoureusement vers sa bouche. Le temps d'un baiser langoureux, de mots d'amour susurrés comme des secrets jalousement gardés. La voilà pleinement comblée.

Voilà ce qu'elle voyait, à travers ses larmes. Et puis, elle le voyait tout à coup mort, au sol, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de justification à la fin de ce bonheur inépuisable. Elle troua sa robe, par inadvertance. Elle rejetait à présent de courts traits de fumée, portant à la hâte l'objet précieux entre ses lèvres. Plus de miroir. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ?

Tout devint confus. La pièce, floue, impalpable, irréelle. Irrespirable.

À la hâte, elle fit à nouveau un petit trou dans le parquet, volontairement, cette fois. Elle se dirigea vers le cadavre en baisant une dernière fois ses lèvres encore chaudes. Elle murmura un sort qui les réunissait, les collait ensemble, comme des âmes sœurs. Ensuite, elle fit apparaître un revolver, qu'elle avait subtilisé chez des moldus.

_Quel manque cruel de dignité et d'allure, s'éteindre ainsi, salissant les valeurs des sangs purs … Manque de temps, il faut le rejoindre tout de suite._

Un pistolet dans la bouche. Une détonation. Un soubresaut. La main qui se dépose au sol, inanimée. La cervelle éteinte. La fin.

_What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away _

La pièce déserte restait le seul témoin de cet amour à sens unique, de cette folie dévastatrice. Les ancêtres des cadres n'étaient plus dans leurs tableaux, laissant des arrières-plans vides. Les fleurs avaient instantanément fanées, révélant là un _memento mori_ approprié. Le miroir, recueillant d'ordinaire la vanité inquiète, s'était recomposé de lui-même, comme prêt à recevoir les nouvelles angoisses d'une femme. Le porte-cigarette gisait toujours, cigarette à moitié consumée, objet résumant la femme qui l'affectionnait. Mémoire consumée, rongée par l'amertume, oublis, goudron s'immisçant dans les poumons, pour mieux accentuer le désespoir. Les lourds rideaux de velours, quant à eux, ne serviraient plus qu'à occulter la lumière du jour. Le parquet si bien ciré, et ses deux petites béances noires, étaient orphelins des pieds familiers. Seul, le tourne-disque continuait inlassablement à diffuser la musique.

_But I love him  
Yes, I love him _


End file.
